


Mother's Needs

by shootingstar97



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he needed a mother figure arround him, but he actually need more than he could imagine. A short story about Takeru's relatioship with Kaoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Needs

“You fever is too high!”

Takeru felt a little relief when Kaoru’s cold hands touched his forehead. It was been three days he was feeling sick, lying in bed without be able to do anything which was bothering him a lot. Kaoru didn’t know he was sick until now, when Jii told her, even though Takeru didn’t want to. He didn’t want to bother her with unecessary things.

“He had many headaches yesterday. He wasn’t even able to sleep well. Today he didn’t complain about any pain yet, but he still seems very pale to me…” A worried Jii explained.

“He seems pale to me too…” Kaoru said with her typical tranquility. “I’ll ask you a favor. Go to drug store and buy something to low his fever.”

“I’ll buy, princess!” Jii bowed and went out.

Kaoru turned her attention to his adopted son. “Hikoma said you haven’t eat anything yet. I’ll ask kurokos to make something, you souldn’t be with an empty stomach.”

She smiled at him before went out. Altought Kaoru isn’t so serious as Takeru, she rarely is seen smiling, something that shocked him a little bit.

After some time, Kaoru returned and sat down next to Takeru.

“Are you feeling better?” She gently asked.

“Yes, I’m totally fine.” His weak voice answered. “You shouldn’t worry about me.” He coughed.

“You are lying to me. You aren’t so fine as you said. Of course I worry about you, I’m you m-”

“Don’t act as my mom!” He interrupted her. “You only adopted me because I needed to fight. Just because you are my adopted mom doesn’t mean you need to act as my mom. I never had anyone to call as mom, I don’t need now.”

Silence became dominant on that room. Kaoru could only look at her adopted son without say anything. She didn’t know much about his past, she didn’t know that his real mother died after he was born. She only could apologize for trying to be something she wasn’t, at least, wasn’t for him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t try to act as your mother. I’m younger to you.” She laughed a little bit making Takeru smile as well. “Also, I didn’t have anyone to call as mom too. How can I be something I never had. I’m sorry.” After saying that, some kurokos brought a table and plate of porridge. “At least, let me feed you.”

Takeru nodded as he sat up. He saw his adoptive mom gently feeding him, with a smile. He saw that even though she didn’t have a mother as him, she acted as a good mother, even though she is younger than him. She will worry about him even though he doesn’t want to. He never thought he needed a mother figure arround him, but he actually need more than he could imagine.

“I think I am the one who should apologize.” Takeru said after finish his porridge. “You really care about me Kaoru, I mean, mom.”

She smiled at him again while puting her hand at his forehead. “Yes, I care a lot about you Takeru, I mean, my son.”

Takeru laid down back when Jii came back bringing some medicines. He took the medicines and went to sleep, as Kaoru recommended. She kissed his forehead before went out, which make Takeru very happy, it’s the first time someone made that with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted on my ff.net [account](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5280457/shootingstar97) before.  
> Also, this fic don't take place in my Shinkenger series, I just wanted to write something about Takeru and Kaoru's mother/son relationship xD in the series Takeru already see Kaoru as a mother figure.


End file.
